Beg For Me
by PockymonX3
Summary: Where… Where am I? Edward looked around to be met with a pair of violet eyes, maniacal glint shining in them. Edvy one-shot.


**A.N: Hey chibi-dears! I'm baaack! Well, to some of you you've never met me but those creepers who have me favorited and such, I missed you! So this is another fanfiction from the cavernous expanse of my mind. _Told from the point of view of Edward._**

**So sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile, dears. I've been so busy with the start up of school and just recently got done participating in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, good. Save your soul! I'm hoping this and the millions of other fanfiction ideas I have running amuck in my little brain will make up for my hiatus.**

**A Warning: This is yaoi. Don't know what that is? It's male/male romance. Have a problem with that? Simple: don't read it. Read at your own risk. If things are getting a bit to risqué for your taste, stop reading.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my girlfriend. Because I'm a freak like that.**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own FMA in any way, shape, or form. This is not meant to promote any naughty things you may think are "cool" or "nifty" because of this_**

* * *

_What… where… where am I? My head's all fuzzy… and why can't I move?_

My limbs, even without the feeling of restraint weighing them down, were heavy and it was almost like the blood had refused to move to those regions in a very long time. From what I could see of my dim surroundings it had all the properties of a basement. Thin slits high in the walls to allow only small bits of light to seep through the grim, concrete walls that pulsed a constant chill into the air. This was much to the dismay of my poorly clothed body. Or, scantily clad would be more like it. Whoever had done this to me had made it obvious that he had an issue with the way that I dressed, the issue accented by the fact that I was missing my trousers and shirt. Gooseflesh rose on my arms as my sluggish brain began to react to the cold and realized that my thin boxers alone were not enough to keep the heat in my body. A shiver began to shake my frame and I curled in an attempt to sit up and wrap my arms around my body.

It was peculiar that I was only half-surprised when I wasn't able to. Rough rope, the kind that made you wonder what the hell kind of idiot would make anything, let alone rope, out of such an uncomfortable material. Although even this apparently had its use in tying up poor people like myself to what was an oddly comfortable bed. It was out of place in this dank, disgusting basement. Being obvious, though, wasn't going to help my situation any. So I put a halt to my struggles and let my eyes re-close and attempted to think. I couldn't see much of anything useful from the belly-up position on this bed, but I could try to recall what actions brought me to this place.

My hazy memory brought forth a jumble of images.

_Pissed off at Roy. Again._

_Need a drink._

_Strange girl with the prettiest eyes._

_Offering to buy._

_A magic trick, a hand passing over my glass._

Fuck.

It came together with painful clarity and I groaned at my blatant stupidity. Yeah, that was a real good magic trick. Spiking my drink while I had been disracted by the woman's… assets. What had really struck me about her were her eyes, in all honesty. They were the brightest purple I had ever seen, lovely and penetrating, half-hidden beneath a mass of black hair that looked so inviting and silky. I remember wanting to bury my face in the thin strands. She'd had an exotic scent, a kind of spice that I could only wish seemed familiar, so that I could have said something more than, "Hey."

My wonderings and my emotions had clouded my mind in such a way that I hadn't heard the door to this strange place creak open. I'd only been shocked to leave my mind when the echo of footsteps caused me to jump. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to open once more and they widened at the sight set before them.

Violet eyes, identical to the ones I'd seen last night met my own. They shone with near-maniacal joy and my throat caught, curses whipping through my mind. The eyes were the only things that remained the same. This was no longer a woman.

Envy, the crazy bastard himself, had settled himself on the edge of the bed and was leaning over me. Black hair fell to brush against my bare chest and the same scent from last night circled around me. That was why I'd wished it to be familiar. It was. That same ridiculous outfit he was always in clothed his toned body, though how it helped against the chill of this basement I had no clue. The sleeveless midriff left his muscled arms and abdomen exposed, yet I saw not a single goose bump raising his flesh. His strange skirt-and-shorts combination did next to nothing to protect his legs, but there was no shiver trembling his body like there was with mine. He moved his face ever closer to mine and then began to speak.

"Why hello, Edward. So kind of you to join me here," his voice was a rough purr and I curled my upper lip in disgust when he flicked his tongue out to lick his lips.

"Something tells me," I replied with as much venom in my voice as I could muster, "that me coming here was not a choice."

His laughter was dark and gave me a sickening premonition of what was to come. He placed a finger in the dip of my collarbone and trailed it slowly down the center of my torso. He might not have goose bumps, but his touch sent millions of them sending chills through my skin.

"Now, now. Come on, shrimp. You were so cute and flirty with me last night," he took on a hint of a pout now, scooching closer to me.

"Don't call me shrimp!" The snap was my instant reply, though I found it hard to be intimidating when tied to a bed. Fear tingled at the edge of my mind when I realized the entirety of my situation. I was trapped in this strange place, no one knew where I was, and I was at the mercy of this psychopathic monster in front of me. I couldn't be blamed for the fear next time someone saw me it would be at my funeral.

"No need to get snippy. I just want to help," he murmured, leaning in so close that his nose was touching mine. I was almost surprised when I felt heat radiating off him, so tempting to just move and press against his warm skin. I recoiled in an instant, horrified that I would even have that thought. Envy was my _enemy_, not someone I could just cuddle up to because I was a bit cold. My irritation was momentary, however, and was replaced by my curiosity.

"Help with what?" I asked, wary now.

"Last night you were complaining to me about how your boyfriend was always being mean and picking on you. So, I decided that I'd help out by showing you how good a boyfriend he is," he told me cheerfully.

"Wait, what? How is fucking keeping me tied here showing me how good Roy is for me?" I asked, not following at all.

"Because, shorty, does Roy tie you up in a freezing cold basement and leave you nearly naked?" he replied, warm breath brushing against my mouth when he spoke.

"N-no. He doesn't," my voice held a stammer when I replied. The need to press myself to his heat was still there and growing stronger as I realized just how cold I was. His scent, spicy and delicious, circled in my head and made my thoughts fuzzy. Whatever he had slipped to me last night must have not worn out of my system yet for me to be reacting like this.

"And does he ever do anything you don't want?" he asked, a smirk turning up one side of his mouth.

I swallowed nervously and answered him. "No, he doesn't…"

"Do you like it when he does what you do want?"

"Yes…"

His smirk widened into a devious grin. "I'm going to do the opposite of what he does."

"W-what? Envy, what on earth are you—" My question was cut short by him pressing his lips to mine. My heart skipped several beats when he did so, a shiver causing my body to shake. As I had felt even when he hadn't been touching me, he was so very warm. It was almost enough for me to return the kiss, to let my eyes slip shut and press as close as I could to that much-craved warmth. Too bad just before I did I remembered who it was.

I turned my face away from him, breaking the kiss as effectively as I could. His mouth did not leave my skin, though. He brushed it across my flushed cheekbones, then down to my jaw where he flicked his tongue out. I did my best to trap the loud moan that was building in my throat, my body reacting before my mind could keep up. A whimper slipped past my guard and I struggled to keep myself from letting him know just how much this was affecting me.

His hands were all of a sudden everywhere on my torso. His fingers rolled one of my nipples until it hardened and then moved on to the next one, his other hand sliding over my skin and warming every inch he could reach.

'_No. Don't… he's just doing this to get at you. Don't let him,'_ my long-absent friend Common Sense finally spoke up, giving me a split moment of clarity to thrash beneath Envy, trying my best to throw him off. Sadly, my best was only enough to push him away a little.

"Come on, shrimp. I could tell you liked that," he whispered in my ear. His tongue flicked out to circle around my ear before he pulled away, scanning me up and down.

He must have liked what he saw because after a moment he returned his mouth to mine, forcing his tongue past my lips to taste my mouth. The same scent that followed him around had become concentrated into a taste so good I marveled at how I didn't return his kiss with the feverish desire I could feel building in me. My pride would never allow me to admit this out loud, but a secret thrill always shot through me when someone took such utter control like this. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out and remain still. With every moment I didn't fight back, so shocked and struggling not to return his kiss, Envy only grew bolder in his escapade. His hands returned to teasing me, alternating between feather-light touches and his nails scratching up my skin. A sudden sharp pain in the center of my chest made me force Envy's mouth away again and look down.

He had cut a thin line with his nail and now we both watched in fascination as blood filled the cut. Envy glanced up at me, licking his lips before sliding down my body to flick his tongue against the injury. I tipped my head back, biting my lip so hard I thought that it would be the next thing to bleed. He lapped up the blood with one long, slow lick before meeting my eyes.

"You taste good, shorty," he murmured before lowering his mouth to circle around one of my nipples. I was preparing to snap back at him to not call me that when he sucked hard on the small pink bud. My mouth fell open but no sound came out, just heavy panting as I began to lose the fight with myself. He was making me dizzy and I almost forgot why I was reluctant to let him touch me in the first place when it struck me.

"Envy! Stop! Please, stop," I begged, straining against my bonds as I tried to push him away. I couldn't let him do this; let him take advantage of me. I had a boyfriend waiting for me, more than likely sorry as all hell for upsetting me again. How could I just succumb to this monster's sick temptation, knowing that I was just being used?

"Do you really want me to? Or are you just worried that Roy would find out?" he asked. A hand slid down my stomach, fingertips hooking the elastic of my waistband and tugging down. I exhaled my breath in a hiss, muscles tensing up.

"I don't want to do this. At all. So stop it, fucking bastard," I growled. He let out a chuckle and ripped my boxers clean off me in one motion, glancing down at what they revealed.

"Really? I see something that disagrees with you," he murmured.

"N-no. Envy, don't you dare," I snapped, feeling my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Why not?" he purred, his hand sliding down until it was just above my hardened member. I felt his skin pressed to mine, fingers almost but not quite touching me in a very sensitive place. He was leaving the decision up to me. Bringing my hips up just a small bit would give him the go-ahead to continue touching me. The air around us was still, tense as we locked eyes. I hated Envy.

But I was pissed at Roy…

Biting my lip and turning my face away, shame burning my cheeks dark red. I lifted my hips a fraction.

His hand wrapped around my erection in a moment, pumping his hand along it slowly. I couldn't help the moan, just a soft, breathless noise, from coming out. I heard him chuckle low and tensed for a moment, wondering if I should let him continue on. His thumb circling the tip decided it for me. I looked up at him, meeting his deep purple eyes as they shone with dark amusement for the task he was performing.

The rhythmic motion of his hand soon burned all doubts regarding what we were doing out of my mind. My hips thrust up each time he slid his hand down, causing noises of various types to come from my mouth. I felt the heat clench in my lower stomach and did my best to stave it off, wanting to savor each movement made by either of us. His name soon began to fall from my lips, my voice growing louder yet breathier as I neared my climax.

"Envy!" I cried out at last, seed shooting onto my stomach and his hand.

He grinned and removed his hand, wiping it clean on the mattress besides me. As the bliss from my orgasm subsided I felt the embarrassment filling my body with a whole other kind of heat. How could I have let him take advantage of me like this? Sure, I was mad at Roy. Still mad at Roy, I corrected. But to let it go this far as to allow my enemy to touch me, to cheat on the man I supposedly loved like this? I was a horrible boyfriend.

As if reading my mind, Envy rose and stared down at me with a triumphant, devious grin.

"By the way, tell your Roy I said hello."

* * *

**Yeah, I realize that Ed is still tied to the bed. That's because I'm debating on turning this into a chapter story or not. I like it as a one-shot but hm… thoughts, chibi-dears?**

**Anyway, I hope this will suffice as an apology for not writing so much. Now that NaNo is over, I'll probably have more stories. I have a few requests to do, non-FMA related (though I'd love it if you still read those :3). Also, I'm going to be starting an AU Ouran High School Host Club fic including the twins and Tamaki, so stay tuned for that!**

**Please review~.**

**Happy Holidays, in case I don't see you guys before the New Years (hopefully I will)! Maybe I should do a Holiday fic…**


End file.
